


A Prince and his Hound

by plutonianshores



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gang Rape, Gangbang, Humiliation, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 07:22:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11435952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plutonianshores/pseuds/plutonianshores
Summary: Prince Alois has never seen his half-brother as anything but a servant to order about, little better than a pet dog. During a diplomatic trip to a faraway city, he learns that it doesn't pay to be rude.





	A Prince and his Hound

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chicago_ruth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chicago_ruth/gifts).



> Thanks for the great prompts! 
> 
> And thanks to T for the beta

The cold burned Alois’s skin, and bit at his lungs like broken glass. Not for the first time that day, he cursed the diplomatic mission that brought them to this godsforsaken city at the edge of the kingdom.

And barely a city, at that. Even with his nose buried in his furs, he could see that the buildings lining the snow-covered streets were a far cry from those of the royal city. Even the slums of home were a fair sight better than this.

“You’re sure we’re in the right place?” Alois looked up at the building they were approaching, a ramshackle thing with a sagging roof and shattered windows. “If you made me walk any further than I had to in this cold, Pavel, I’ll have you whipped.”

Alois thought he caught a flash of anger in his eyes, but as soon as he’d seen it, Pavel dropped his head. “If you step inside, my lord, I’m sure you’ll find I’m not mistaken.”

“Father won’t be happy to hear that you’ve led me on a wild goose chase across the frozen north.” Father wouldn’t be happy to hear that instead of returning to his uncle’s manor, he’d let his bastard brother lead him off in search of a good time, but Alois was confident that Pavel would shoulder the entirety of the blame for that if he found it necessary to share the details of their excursion at all.

“As I said, my lord, this is the place. Perhaps less glamorous than the Crown Prince is used to, but there’s warmth and drink inside.”

Alois stepped inside, and found that Pavel hadn’t been lying to him after all. Through the threshold, the cold still bit, but felt less like it would scrape the skin from his bones. A group of men sat around a table sharing a bottle of what he assumed was the liquor that this city was famous for.

“Here’s the friend I told you about, lads.” Pavel grinned, and Alois had to fight back the impulse to tell him off for his impertinence, even though they had agreed to masquerade as commoners for the night. The allure of experiencing the city as a commoner was fast fading compared to the annoyance of listening to his guardsman mouth off.

Still, it would be a shame to leave without sampling the drink, and he could always punish Pavel later. Alois tipped his hat to the men as well as he could with a scarf still wrapped around his neck and began shedding his winter clothes.

Several hours and a few too many glasses later, he’d forgotten what it felt like to be cold. He’d also forgotten how to speak properly, or he would have told the man at his side (Alois should know his name, probably, but he didn’t) to keep his hands off him. Perhaps northerners were just more prone to physical contact.

The man slid a hand down to grab at his ass, and Alois jerked away with a shout. Not a cultural difference, then.

“He does have a fine ass, Pavel,” the man called across the table.

Pavel’s grin looked less impertinent and more predatory now. “Would I lie to you, Ivan?”

Before he knew what had happened, Alois had been pushed forward onto the table, someone’s arm brushing the mugs out of his way. He found himself face-to-face with Pavel’s waist, his cheek pressed into the filthy table and a splinter jabbing into his belly where his tunic had ridden up.

“This…this is treason!” He hated how weak his voice sounded. “I’ll tell Father—”

Pavel crouched down and laid a hand on Alois’s cheek. “If you think that I intend to give him a chance to catch me, you’ve gravely misjudged the situation.”

Before Alois could answer, he was distracted by hands at his hips tugging his trousers off. He kicked back, but didn’t manage to make contact before the man behind him forced his way between his legs and planted two hands on his ass, caressing him like a lover.

“Be good, now,” Pavel said sweetly, stroking his face. “You wouldn’t want us to be forced to hurt you.”

“Please,” Alois whispered, trying to ignore the fingers brushing over his hips. “I’m your brother!”

Pavel’s grip on his face grew painfully tight. “That hasn’t mattered to you in the eighteen years I’ve been your pet guard dog. And it hasn’t mattered to our dear father, who only cared that he’d knocked my mother up after  you were born and he realized I might be a threat to his precious heir.”

Alois whimpered.

“Don’t cry.” Pavel brushed a tear away from his face in a mockery of concern. “We’re going to have fun tonight.”

Something cold was spread against his ass, and meaty fingers pressed inside of him. He sobbed, that sob fading into a moan when the man behind him hit his prostate, brutally efficient.

“You were right,” the man said, “he’s practically begging for this.”

Alois screamed as he pushed in, the lubricant not quite enough to ease the way. And then he screamed again as the man began to thrust, although it didn’t hurt any longer ( _ because _ it didn’t hurt any longer).

Pavel had stood up while Alois was distracted, and when Alois looked back at him, he’d begun to unfasten his trousers.

“You’re going to suck me off, little brother.” Pavel ran a thumb across Alois’s lips. “Then you’re going to take every other man in this room, in the ass or in the face, and then, when you can stand again, you’re going to run off to your uncle with your tail between your legs and your ass filled with come. See what he says when you turn up looking like you’ve set up in an alley and taken all comers for a copper or two.”

“Please,” Alois whimpered, his face flushing red at the pitiful sound of his begging. “I’ll pay you, I’ll give you a manor, I’ll do whatever you want—”

“What I want is for you to see how it feels to be someone else’s  _ dog.” _

With that, he slid a finger between Alois’s lips, and Alois couldn’t beg any more. He opened his mouth, hating how he looked the obedient whore, and waited for Pavel to fuck him. Instead, Pavel pressed two fingers into his tongue and stroked.

“It’s going to be a long night, sweetheart, and it would be a shame if I spent myself this soon into it.”

Pavel worked his fingers into every crevice of his mouth, alternately stroking him and making him suck them. Alois felt laid bare, like Pavel had worked his way into every part of him.  All the while, the man kept fucking Alois, until he spent himself and another man took his place, sliding in easier through the come leaking out of his ass.

This one aimed his thrusts just right to get Alois hard but kept a grip on Alois’s hips so he couldn’t even get any relief by rutting at the table. His face grew hotter, and he began to moan around Pavel’s fingers.

“Oh, did you need something?” Pavel withdrew his fingers and pulled Alois’s head up by the hair so their eyes met. “You’ll have to ask nicely if you want to come.”

Alois shut his eyes and took in a shuddering breath. He could barely breathe for desperation, and his cock felt fit to burst. Every thrust made him shout, and he thought he might die without release, as sick as the thought of begging made him. “Please.” It came out nearly too quiet for anyone to hear.

“You’ll have to do better than that.”

“Please!” Alois shouted. “Please, I need to…I have to…I want to come.”

Pavel smiled. “Sidor, give him a hand.”

The night passed like that, man after man fucking his ass and his mouth, Alois begging for relief when the friction got to be too much and his cock felt like it would burst. Pavel took him last, marking Alois’s face with his come, before ruffling his hair and leaving him naked in an empty room.

Alois lay on the table until the fire went out, his skin crawling with the feel of the filth coating it. His ass burned, and he could still feel the ghosts of fingers clutching at his ass and his hair and his wrists. He would have to tell his father what had become of Pavel, and worse, his uncle would see the entirety of the aftermath. Surely everyone he passed on the way to the manor would be able to see what had happened to him, the come in his hair and the hitch in his step. He could only hope that none would recognize him as the prince.

He slowly stood up and pulled what clothes he could find back on, wincing at the pain in his ass. He scrubbed what he could of the spend and tears off of his face with his coatsleeve, and set out to find his uncle, trying not to think of what would come next.


End file.
